Please don't leave me
by GaviBlog
Summary: Hinata está enamorada de Sasuke: están por casarse. Sin embargo no le ha revelado que antes de él estuvo con su mejor amigo: Naruto tampoco está al tanto de la relación entre su casi hermano y la que fue el amor de su vida. Ahora que ha regresado ha desatado el caos. Además que se ha reencontrado con un viejo amor no correspondido que le da la oportunidad de volver a amar: Sakura.
1. El Panorama

Esta fue la primera historia que me atreví a publicar en un foro. No puedo recordar de qué forma fue recibida, pero lo que sí descubrí al volverla a encontrar es que definitivamente había muchas cosas que debía mejorar de mi redacción –aun me quedan muchas cosas qué hacer, pero por lo menos ahora no pongo caritas en los diálogos!- Es una historia por demás cliché pero que vaya, de todas formas le tengo un cariño especial. Su nombre anterior era LÁGRIMAS NEGRAS. Pero lo he modificado junto con parte de la historia. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Su cabello negro se deslizó por la almohada, pronto se levantó de la cama, y con pasos lentos, como si su misma existencia pesara, llegó hasta el baño, donde cerró de un portazo. De inmediato otras manos comenzaron a recorrer el mueble que se encontraba junto, a tientas dieron con su objetivo y pronto la persona revisó el celular, la lista de contactos parecía vacía a su perspectiva pues a nadie conocía hasta que sus ojos encontraron el nombre que buscaba, lo miró detenidamente. No podía decidirse, porque la valentía requerida era demasiada. Quería y a la vez no ¿Para qué?, cuando escuchó la llave de la regadera cerrar, no pudo pensar más y solo grabó el número en su memoria, lo dejó tal cual en el mueble y fingió dormir.

El joven que no pasaba de los treinta años, miró a la mujer, se acercó a ella y con un dulce beso en la frente se despidió. Tomó su celular y salió de la casa. Tan pronto se escuchó el motor del carro y el sonido de las llantas al arrancar, la joven se levantó, arregló la cama y se dirigió al baño; se miró, sus ojos color perla, su piel blanca, y sus cabellos indecisos entre negro y azul la asustaban…ya no se reconocía a ella misma.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que se sentía tan confundida. Mirando su rostro en el espejo sintió la angustia. La piel se notaba más madura, sus facciones y rasgos se habían endurecido un poco con el pasar de los años y también creía desde el fondo de su alma que ya había madurado y que por fin era el momento de sentar cabeza y vivir una vida estable y normal.

Pero la fecha marcada en el calendario la tiene inquieta. Las bodas son siempre un problema y a la vez un lujo. Un papel y una ceremonia no dictaban lo que sentía por la persona que con un beso la despertaba cada mañana. Pero sí le representaban algo que, muy en lo profundo de su consiente, le indicaban era el paso "definitivo".

"Una vez que firmes los papeles y jures ante Dios no podrás retroceder ni retractarte de tu amor por él" se repetía mentalmente cuando la duda la asaltaba. No es que tuviera miedo al compromiso, tal vez solo se trataba de que hacía algunos años se imaginaba casada pero no con el hombre con el que lo hará próximamente. Le pasaba más que nada el hecho de que sus sueños de juventud se habían roto con la dura realidad, y ahora en su rostro notaba que los cuentos de hada no son siempre lo ideal.

A veces lo perfecto es la estabilidad. Y su pareja le proporcionaba una que ansiaba con desespero.

Quiso dejarse de cavilaciones vanas y prefirió tomar su baño. Sin embargo el caliente líquido vertido en su desnudo cuerpo solo la orillaba a pensar más en lo que se avecinaba.

Tal vez era la culpa. Sí, debía ser eso lo que estaba martillando su mente desde hacía unas semanas. No le había dicho a él, su antiguo amor que se casaría, era obvio que a estas alturas de la vida a ese hombre su vida amorosa debía importarle dos pepinos, pero había una razón más fuerte para que él se enterara de los detalles. Más que ella, era por su futuro esposo, quien tampoco estaba enterado de ese antiguo amor. ¿Esa mentira que era más una falta de información podía llevar a la ruina su futuro?

No quería ni pensarlo. Salió de la regadera y se dispuso a tomar fuerzas de algún lado y llamarle. Acababa de memorizar su número, solo necesitaba la determinación necesaria.

A kilómetros de distancia, por la ventana del avión no veía más que nubes perfectamente moldeadas…todas tenían figuras entendibles, pero nada podía asemejarse a algo real, todo era perfecto, todo era una especie de ilusión…

— ¿Vas a ir a verla?

— ¿Estás loco?, claro que no…

— Estoy más cuerdo que tú, y por lo mismo no lo haría pero tú… ¿Le llamarás?

—No…

— Como quieras— el joven de cabellera roja se levantó buscando una azafata que le proporcione un poco de comida.

El otro hombre se queda mirando sus manos…había pasado tanto y seguía siendo un cobarde respecto al tema, aun con todo lo que habían pasado, sus manos no podía hacer nada por como mínimo explicar las cosas. Tal vez podía justificar sus torpezas a la edad, a la inmadurez y a la falta de experiencia. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Qué podía utilizar de pretexto? Podía decir que el tiempo había pasado, que tal vez lo mejor era no mover antiguas historias, que probablemente ella ya lo hubiese olvidado e ir a verla sin previo aviso y soltar de pronto la explicación que debió darle 10 años antes solo podía ser una mala idea.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que su celular no dejaba de sonar, prontamente su corazón se aceleró sin saber el motivo, y al ver un número desconocido dudo por un momento, pero de todas maneras contestó…

Nunca era el primero en iniciar una conversación, prefería que su interlocutor hablara. Pero no había ningún sonido del otro lado, lo inquietaba la expectación y sabía que si la azafata lo descubría con el celular encendido y además recibiendo una llamada eso sería el fin de esa conversación que jamás comenzó.

— ¿Quién habla?

—Hinata…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y por un momento pensó en colgar… tal vez las cosas no eran tan fáciles… tal vez era mejor no hablar. Fue como una cubetada de agua helada, como un golpe directo en el rostro, como una bofetada en medio del acto sexual. Así de sorpresivo, de poco delicado. De contundente. La voz lo sacó de su trance..

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Al contrario…estaba pensando en llamarte.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es algo gracioso, voy para Tokio…pensaba pasar a verte ¿podría?

—Claro…supongo, te paso la dirección por mensaje ¿sí?...nos vemos — y la voz se silenció—

— ¿Pasó algo? Te ves alterado —el joven pelirrojo acababa de regresar, con casi nulo éxito había logrado sonsacarle una bolsa de maní a la azafata y ahora la disfrutaba con deleite pues moría de hambre.

— Acabo de hablar con ella, la veré hoy en su casa.

El acompañante se ahogaba con el maní. El joven le brinda un poco de agua, trata de tranquilizarlo. Parece que la noticia lo afectase más.

—No lo esperaba…tan pronto…por primera vez no te lo puedo aconsejar en qué decir o hacer. — al escuchar esto el joven miró nuevamente sus manos que temblaban sin control… había un abismo que él ya no sabía cómo llenar. El vuelo se acercaba a su destino y él tendría que encarar la consecuencia de sus actos en ese mismo instante.

Hinata espera con cierta impaciencia la visita que ha postergado por 10 años. Sabe a ciencia cierta que con la madurez obtenida, el tiempo pasado y la completa seguridad de sus sentimientos por su futuro esposo, aquella visita no sería más que una plática diplomática para aclarar algunas cosas y no ser tomados por sorpresa el día de la boda.

Recién ha terminado una llamada telefónica que le presagia algo de lo que no quiere ser participe. Su cuñada Tenten está más que emocionada por la noticia del reencuentro de dos viejos amantes.

— ¿Le has dicho que vas a casarte?

— No, eso es uno de los puntos importantes que abordaremos.

— Hablas como si en verdad esta visita no moviera nada en ti.

— ¡No lo hace! Tal vez nostalgia pero solo eso. Tengo que explicarle algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo le dirás que vas a casarte con su mejor amigo?

Hinata no responde, ese es el verdadero problema. No quiere provocar odio entre ambos solamente porque a ella le faltó mencionarle algunos datos a su futuro esposo… como el hecho facto de que su primer amor era su mejor amigo.

— ¡Vas a verte inmiscuida en un hermoso drama romántico! Ambos peleando por tu amor y tú debatiéndote entre el pasado y el futuro. ¿Un hombre serio, sensato y respetuoso o un descabellado y desobligado? ¡Este es tu perfecto momento para sentirte en una novela de televisión!

La Hyuuga no quiere saber más del tema y corta la llamada. Ella está segura de a quién ama, y por eso tiene que aclarar las cosas con ese viejo amor porque la mal información pondría en riesgo su futuro claro y bello. La puerta del departamento se abre lentamente. Su corazón le da un sobresalto terrible. Su novio ha vuelto y en definitiva será casi una misión suicida reunirlos a ambos antes de explicarles las cosas.

Pero el destino no es tan grato como apunta. Detrás de su novio aparece su ex novio. Los dos hombres la miran perplejos, ella tiene el celular en la mano, un rostro que denota sorpresa total y un rubor que se va apoderando de sus mejillas, más por el nerviosismo que por la impresión.

— ¿Vas a casarte con Hyuuga Hinata?

— ¿No es increíble? ¡Mira Hinata! Mi mejor amigo ha llegado, lo he ido a recoger al aeropuerto hace un rato y lo he invitado a quedarse en nuestra casa en lo que arregla unos asuntos por aquí. Siempre he querido presentártelo, aunque sea un fastidio es como mi hermano.

La peliazul no tiene palabras, no puede reaccionar y es ese antiguo amor quien rompe el silencio.

— Namikaze Naruto, muchas felicidades por su compromiso.

El novio rodea con sus brazos la cintura de su novia.

— Anda Naruto no seas tan formal ¡ella será como tu hermana cuando nos casemos!

— Hyuuga Hinata… muchas gracias.

Ella estira la mano y la estrecha con la del chico rubio y de ojos azules. Ambos se miran a los ojos, hay una sensación casi desangrante en ese estrechar de manos. Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

El rubio suelta la mano de la chica reaccionando en sus acciones. No puede con eso. No ahí.

— Bueno Sasuke, agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad pero puedo quedarme en algún hotel y…

— ¡No digas tonterías! Te quedas aquí y punto.

La voz del pelinegro es autoritaria, y el visitante no se atreve a reprocharle nada.

— Muchas gracias… tengo algo muy importante qué hacer esta tarde, volveré por la noche si me lo permiten — el anfitrión le asintió con una leve mueca de fastidio — Con su permiso.

Salió a toda velocidad. Caminó con premura por las calles atestadas de gente, hasta que encontró un parque por el medio. Sacó su teléfono y le marcó a su mano derecha.

— ¡Gaara! Esto es no creerse ¿recuerdas que iba a ver a mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke? ¡Ese mismo!... me invitó a pasar mi estadía en su casa, jamás pensé que algo podría salir tan mal. Me presentó a su futura esposa… es Hinata. ¡Sí! Mi Hinata. Esto tiene que ser una asquerosa broma, un tipo de venganza de parte de la Hyuuga… es que no puedo encontrar otra explicación. ¿Es posible una coincidencia así? ¡Claro que Sasuke no sabe que fuimos amantes! ¿Cómo voy a decirle todo esto? Ni la misma Hinata lo ha hecho, lo puedo deducir por su expresión.

— Naruto…

La voz femenina es queda, casi inaudible. Su mente está viajando a mil y un posibilidades de cómo pudo pasar esa atrocidad del destino.

— Naruto

Repite la delicada voz, harto el rubio se gira con rapidez para encontrarse con unos ojos color jade y una estética combinación con una cabellera rosada. No puede seguir escuchando a Gaara, no puede creer que una simple visita a la tierra que le vio nacer esté desencadenando una serie de eventos que parecían querer acabar con su poca voluntad.

— Gaara — dijo colocando el celular de nuevo en su oreja — acabo de encontrarme con Haruno Sakura… sí, la misma que jamás aceptó mi corazón y terminó por romper mi corazón hace tantos años… ¿Estás seguro que el avión no chocó, morimos y ahora estamos atrapados en el limbo de nuestros pecados?

La voz de Gaara suena lejana. El rubio cuelga cuando siente el cálido y efusivo abrazo de la chica que alguna vez consideró su primer amor, pero que jamás fue correspondido. Su dulce aroma a cerezo lo deja acelerado y atontado.

— ¡Por Dios Naruto! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Tienes un momento libre? ¡Debemos hablar de todos estos años perdidos!

Namikaze Naruto sonríe y acepta la invitación. ¿Cómo es que las cosas están sucediendo de esta forma? Su mejor amigo no sabe que la chica con la que va a casarse fue previamente amante de él, y no solo eso sino que su amor fue intenso, apasionado y algo que él aún no ha logrado superar, aunque ella aparentemente lo ha dejado atrás para comprometerse con un "buen hombre" como Uchiha Sasuke… y el destino no conforme con eso lo ha reencontrado de la forma más casual y romántica con Haruno Sakura, la chica que por años estuvo en su mente pero jamás en sus brazos y ahora tan de la nada la tiene colgando del cuello con una efusiva muestra de afecto. ¿Será que Dios le dio una segunda oportunidad para el amor? ¿Cómo va a explicarle la situación a Sasuke sin que ambos pierdan su amistad? ¿Qué cara debe poner frente a Hinata cuando tenga que volver a casa?

No debió volver a Japón, se repite constantemente mientras emprende su camino con la dama. Siente en alguna parte de su ser que su venida solo provocará… lágrimas negras.


	2. Lo que implica: Volver

_Lo que implica: Volver_

El clima en Tokyo es completamente temible. Invierno es una temporada en la que definitivamente muchos se divertían pero también sufrían las inclemencias del tiempo quien no tenía compasión con su frío que helaba los huesos. ¡Solo a unos idiotas se les ocurre casarse en esas fechas! Naruto miraba por la ventana del cálido café el parque que tenía frente a sus narices. Los árboles sin hojas mecían sus ramas por el fuerte viento, gente cubierta de un montón de ropas se movía incómoda para caminar por la nieve acumulada en el suelo. Y ahí estaba él frente a un amor no correspondido de hacía muchos años. Quien le hablaba con una voz muy animada y cálida como si reencontrarlo fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en el día. Y esa oportunidad única él la estaba desperdiciando pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Sasuke estaba loco.

— No me quejo de cómo me ha ido, a veces extraño los días en que eramos solo dependientes de un café, tú el mesero y yo la barman. Ha pasado tanto desde entonces que parece un sueño lejano.

— Demasiado lejano Sakura-chan — él sonríe pero ella inmediatamente nota que esa mueca no es más que una sonrisa fingida y el pecho se le oprime ¿desde cuándo Naruto había perdido la luz que lo caracterizaba? La última vez lo que vio él expiraba jovialidad y alegría ¿entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? Y de pronto la pregunta se instaló en la punta de su lengua pero tenía miedo de soltarla y agredirlo o provocar que se marchara, sin embargo él continuó la charla ayudándola a preguntar lo que la carcomía — ¿Tienes novio o pareja actual?

— Para nada, me he concentrado mucho en los estudios, la carrera no me daba tiempo de socializar con nadie y ahora el trabajo me lo impide. ¿Y tú?

— No, claro que no. Las cosas han marchado bien en la empresa, vamos despuntando más que ninguna otra el problema reside más que nada en la competencia. Pero no nos dejaremos vencer.

— ¿Y Hinata?

Sakura lo soltó sin más. No podía cavilar porque sabría que habría perdido la oportunidad de preguntar por ella si la conversación se desviaba al trabajo.

— Acabo de encontrarme con ella, se casa en menos de un mes.

La pelirrosa quedó en shock. No sabía qué responder porque en el fondo no sabía cuál era la situación sentimental actual del rubio. Si decía algo doloroso no se lo perdonaría.

— Ya veo ¿Quién se casa en estas fechas? ¡Hace exagerado frío!

— Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata, ellos se casan.

Ahora sí la noticia la descolocó. ¿Uchiha Sasuke? El amigo engreído y presuntuoso de Nauto iba a contraer nupcias con su ex novia. Eso debía ser una muy mala broma.

— ¡No puede ser!

— Yo tampoco lo podía creer, acabo de enterarme hace un par de horas tal vez. Pero no acuses a nadie Sakura, él no conoció a Hinata cuando estaba conmigo por eso es probable que no sepa nada.

— ¿Ella no debió decirle? Hinata sí sabía de Sasuke si mal no recuerdo.

— Creo que no le ha comentado nada, no la culpo. Pensé en hacerlo yo pero no encuentro el valor necesario. Sin embargo la situación se pondrá incómoda si no lo aclaramos pronto — él suspira y le da un trago a su taza de café — me ha invitado a quedarme a vivir con ellos en lo que arreglo los asuntos que me trajeron aquí.

— ¿Por qué motivo regresaste?

— Por un lado el sobrino de Gaara va a nacer en unos días y él quiere estar presente así que lo acompañé y decidí aprovechar para hacer tratos con una empresa de por aquí.

— Ya veo… ¿Aún amas a Hinata?

Naruto escupió el café casi encima de la joven, pero se repuso y mientras se limpiaba negaba con la cabeza.

— No, claro que no. Sin embargo la situación no es para nada cómoda.

— Puedes quedarte conmigo — repuso Haruno Sakura con una sonrisa sin malicia.

— No es que no tenga dónde quedarme, puedo pagar cualquier hotel pero Sasuke casi me obliga a aceptar su oferta. Por eso tengo que decirle la verdad cuanto antes.

— Ese engreído Uchiha — soltó la dama poniéndose en pie — ya es tarde y debo volver al trabajo. — Le extendió su tarjeta y sonrió de forma abierta — Nunca es tarde para comenzar algo ¿no crees?

Naruto no supo cómo interpretar aquello último y la vio salir a prisa del café. Él suspiró y se dirigió a pagar. No quería volver al departamento de su amigo y exmujer. Tal vez prefería mil veces dormir en el parque que enfrentar a Sasuke. Pero la verdad es que estaría huyendo nuevamente de sus obligaciones y de ella así que tomó aire como si el mundo se fuera a quedar sin él y avanzó a paso seguro al departamento .

Cuando el rubio estaba por tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo. Hinata salía presurosa y al encontrarse con él se detuvo en seco como si su presencia fuera una valla de contención. El rubio tragó con pesadez la saliva y quiso decir algo pero ella se le adelantó.

— Tengo que ir rápido al trabajo, siéntete como en tu casa, volveré antes de las 9.

Y desapareció por la puerta dejándolo aturdito ¿sentirse como en su casa? Hinata debía estar bromeando. Pensó en salir de ahí y refugiarse en la casa de la hermana de Gaara pero ese lugar no quedaba realmente tan cerca y sería una molestia. El bebé estaba en camino y más intrusos en su hogar no era lo que ella necesitaba. Así que optó por inspeccionar la casa. No pudo con la tentación.

Se paseó por la cocina y revisó cada almanaque como si estuviese en búsqueda de algo para comer. Y con cierta tristeza encontró lo que esperaba desde antes: rollos de canela. Suspiró con desdé porque él había sido el culpable de que Hinata comenzara con una cierta adicción a esos panes. Y verlos ahí le hacía revivir el momento. Pero se repetía mentalmente que esa no era su cocina ni tampoco ella su mujer.

La curiosidad lo llevó al límite y lo hizo hurgar en donde no debía. La habitación que compartía su mejor amigo con la que fue el amor de su vida. No quiso meterse con las pertenencias de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo eran las de ella las que le interesaban. Su ropa seguía teniendo el mismo estilo, incluso la interior. Su tocador como siempre con casi nulo maquillaje, lo que llamó su atención fue un pequeño cofresito. Lo sacó sin remordimientos y al abrirlo la situación lo superó. Dentro de él estaba un prendedor de cabello con una azucena grande en el centro. Las manos le temblaron y decidió dejar todo como estaba, salió a prisa a la sala y se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas. Las lágrimas querían salir con fuerza pero él no iba a permitirse el lujo de llorar por eso.

No. Ya no era el momento ni el tiempo, cuando él tomó una decisión debió asumir que esta situación podía ocurrir… ¡Imposible! Esto no estaba en sus planes.

— ¿Por qué guardas algo tan nuestro Hinata?

Se preguntó más para él que para el incómodo silencio que le respondía. Sin querer el sueño lo venció en esa posición fetal sobre el largo asiento de la residencia Uchiha.

Un sonido lo despertó, en la cocina había movimiento. Se levantó con cuidado para atrapar a quien quisiera irrumpir en esa propiedad, tomó el florero de la mesa y casi lo deja caer al darse cuenta que quien usaba la cocina era Hinata.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?

— Pensé que… olvídalo. — repuso el hombre regresando su arma al lugar que le correspondía — ¿Cuándo es la boda? —aunque ya lo sabía tenía que sacar el tema antes de que Sasuke llegara del trabajo.

— En un mes…

Y nuevamente el silencio reinó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Sasuke?

— Casi 2 años… ya sé en qué estás pensando. — El rubio alzó una ceja, ella sabía que era una provocación para hacerla continuar — ¿Por qué en todo este tiempo no le dije nada? ¿Por qué escondí algo tan elemental? — él sonrió demostrando que efectivamente eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente, aunque no eran todas.

— Tanto tiempo y le ocultaste algo tan básico.

— Tú jamás le contaste de mí a tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Acaso estás insinuando que esto es mi culpa? Perdona, no sabía que debía contarle absolutamente todo a Sasuke. Claro que le hablé de ti, pero no mencioné tu nombre por tu reputación.

— ¡Ah! O sea que has estado protegiéndome todo este tiempo ¡Perdona por no notarlo! — soltó la chica con una especie de ira que se esmeraba en cubrir.

— ¡Él es tu prometido no el mío! Era tu obligación decirle ¿Esperabas decirle el día de la boda? Si yo no me presentaba ¿Se lo ocultarías siempre?

Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros., quería preguntarle por qué motivo guardaba ese amuleto de su amor tan meticulosamente en su alhajero, quería indagar en qué momento dejó de amarlo y quería saber por qué de todas las malditas personas del universo ¡Tenía que haber sido Uchiha Sasuke!

— ¡Ahora tú también lo sabes! ¿Vas a decirle la verdad?

Al chico un nudo se le atoró en la garganta. La verdad lo fácil sería echarle la culpa a Hinata, y contarle todo a Sasuke. Seguramente él entendería la situación porque en realidad él no tenía culpa alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ahora que sabía que Hinata era la prometida de Sasuke era su obligación moral explicarle antes de que se enterara por otras fuentes. Él quedaría como un buen amigo y ella… ella como una esposa mentirosa.

Naruto no estaba tan de acuerdo con el plan que se le había ocurrido de forma inmediata. Tenía que hablarlo con ella pero de forma civilizada. Ese momento aún era muy apresurado. Se trataba de su primer reencuentro desde que él dejó Japón. Obviamente había muchas cosas que gritarse y decirse y todas estaban basadas en un abandono, odio y desamor. Iba a contestar cuando la puerta se escuchó abrirse.

Sasuke caminó con pesadez hasta la cocina donde abrazó a su novia por la espalda, ella dio un brinquito y se alejó de él con un sonrojo más que evidente.

— ¡Hay visitas Sasuke!

Él reparó entonces en mí y me echó el brazo encima como reponiéndose de su cansancio.

— Cierto, la mejor compañía que puede pedir alguien ¿No Naruto? — El mencionado asintió. — Por cierto me enteré que te encontraste con Sakura… Haruno Sakura. No pensé que volvería a escuchar su nombre a estas alturas de mi vida ¿Así que ella es el motivo por el que has venido? — el Uchiha había enfatizado la oración como queriendo dar a entender cosas que el rubio no quería entender.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes que me encontré con ella? ¡Eres brujo!

— ¡Para nada! Gaara me llamó para decirme que no te encontraba en el celular y se había preocupado mucho más porque le colgaste cuando mencionaste a una mujer y ya. Ese es el cuento. No sabía que Gaara no tenía conocimiento de ese viejo amor.

Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones a punto de explotar. Ya tenía bastante con la situación actual como para comenzar a involucrar a Sakura en sus problemas.

— ¡Uno nunca sabe lo que puede depararle la vida! Reencontrarte con tu primer amor es algo bastante inusual, deberías llamarlo destino amigo mío.

Él se encojió de hombros mientras seguía a Sasuke que le mostraría su habitación temporal y pasaban desapercibida a Hinata quien tenía la mirada vacía como si su mente se hubiera ido muy lejos. Tal vez Naruto hubiese adivinado, de haberla visto, del momento al que Hinata se había transportado. Cuando él aun derrochaba amor por la pelirrosa y de pronto de una forma poco usual la conoció a ella. Recordaría los platos en el suelo, su vergüenza creciente y las delicads manos que se inclinaban a ayudarlo.

La primera vez que esos ojos perla y azules se encontrarían.


	3. RecuerdoArrepentimiento

RECUERDO…ARREPENTIMIENTO

La cama de hecho era muy cómoda, pero sus ojos se habían abierto tan de pronto que no logró conciliar el sueño en un buen rato. Se rodó por la cama tratando en vano de dejar de pensar en su día. ¡Qué día! Durante años había imaginado el momento de su regreso, no iba a mentir a estas alturas de su vida. Nunca pensó en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la realidad. Claro que pensó en encontrar a Hinata casada, tal vez con hijos. Pero vaya que el encontrarla de esa forma con su mejor amigo le estaba calando.

Además ¿Qué tanta suerte puede tener un hombre cómo él? La mujer de su vida no volverá a él, es el momento de dejarla partir por lo menos en su mente porque lejos de su cuerpo ha estado muchos años. Y justo entonces se reencuentra con un viejo amor no correspondido que aparentemente muestra interés en él. ¿Debería tomar eso cómo una oportunidad para volver a enamorarse? ¿Y si cometía el mismo error? No se perdonaría por dañar a Sakura de la forma en que lo había hecho con Hinata.

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y él no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó perezosamente y se acercó al refrigerador para sacar una caja de leche que bebió de un sorbo.

— Parezco un gato – pronto su mirada se posó en la puerta entreabierta del cuarto que compartían Hinata y Sasuke, no soportó la duda y miró por el espacio. Ambos tenían sus rostros frente a frente… un frio le recorrió la espalda…y su mente viajó a otra habitación mucho más sencilla, y aun sentía como si nunca hubiera dejado de abrazar la cintura de la joven por detrás, mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba, y le encantaba esperar la reacción de ella que siempre se sonrojaba al escucharlo.

— Que duro ha sido todo esto…—se dijo para sí el rubio, y regresó a la cama intentando dormir — Tal vez lo mejor es dejar que el rumbo continué, callarnos y vivir nuestras vidas.

Ella había despertado a las 3:30 de la mañana y no soportó el echar un vistazo al invitado; Lo vio dormir como un niño pequeño, lo cubrió con la manta al notar que temblaba, él continuaba siendo un inquieto en la cama y dejaba por todos lados las sábanas.

Lo observó un par de minutos y no pudo evitar sentir la marea de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado encontrárselo de esa forma, durante años imaginó la situación y definitivamente hubiera preferido que esta no se diera de la forma en la que lo hizo. Cuando se enamoró de Sasuke supo que las cosas se pondrían difícil en algún momento, y sin querer admitirlo Hinata siente una especie de insano sentimiento de satisfacción. Alguna vez tuvo miedo de que al volver a ver a Naruto este estuviera casado y ella sola y sin poder reponerse de su pérdida.

Había satisfacción en su mirada perla, pero al mismo tiempo una especie de arrepentimiento. Tal vez su relación jamás debió comenzar, tal vez aquella noche no debió aceptar dormir en su casa, tal como ahora más de una década después él duerme en la casa de su futuro esposo.

— _Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí hoy Naruto—kun…_

_Él dormía plácidamente en su sillón, y mientras la chica de 21años miraba su rostro… No pudo evitar querer besarlo; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cerró sus ojos por reflejo su corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que no podía hacerlo y cuando se estaba arrepintiendo lo escuchó…_

— _¿Hinata? _

_Sorprendida se alejó toda avergonzada, que incluso tropezó más de una vez. Retachó contra la pared y se quedó estática._

— _¿Qué ibas a hacer? – Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y se notaban sorprendidos, además un sonrojo asomaba por sus mejillas._

— _¡Ya me voy!— ella gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta a la mitad de la noche y vestida solo con una playera — No iba a hacer nada…lo siento.— Pronto sintió un tirón de su muñeca, Naruto la sostenía decidido a no dejarla ir, le aceró a su cuerpo y así…sin más, la besó, sus labios no le permitian decir nada, y aunque lo hubieran permitido…no pensaba en nada más que disfrutar el momento._

— _Supongo que lo que ibas a hacer…_

— _Ya no importa, Naruto—kun…— dijo esto y él la estrujó entre sus brazos. Aquella noche durmieron juntos por vez primera en el piso de la sala de su departamento._

De pronto vio como Naruto se daba la vuelta incómodo en aquella cama, su cara desapareció de su visión y el recuerdo simplemente se esfumó.

— Pero supongo que eso no volverá a pasar…— masculló quedamente, no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a llorar, se levantó y regresó al cuarto donde el ahora hombre de su vida la esperaba.

—Hinata…—las lágrimas también bañaban la cara de Naruto se cubrió con las cobijas para esconder su llanto…— Si no me hubiera ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado…—Exclamó entre sollozos ahogados.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se despertó antes que su hermosa prometida. Se dio una ducha rápida y aunque le hubiera encantado hacerlo con ella un día entre semana era muy pesado en la empresa donde era el segundo al mando. Vicepresidente, le llamaban ahora, pero dentro de poco el Vice volaría para dar paso a un simple pero potente Presidente Uchiha. Y estaba feliz de que la mujer que más amaba formase parte de eso, además de que ahora por primera vez podía compartir esa felicidad con el idiota de su mejor amigo.

Una vez alineado se despidió con un beso en la frente de su futura esposa y salió del cuarto, pasó por el de su invitado y le sorprendió el no encontrarlo. Sin meditarlo mucho se adentró en el cuarto para encontrar en la cómoda un accesorio para cabello, le extrañó un poco porque podía jurar que aquél objeto pertenecía a Hinata y aún más, para ella era intocable. Iba a tomarlo pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Tal vez eran diferentes y solo se trataba de una coincidencia.

Salió de su casa tratando de no hacer más ruido del debido. Arrancó su BMW y emprendió camino a la empresa. Mientras se ponía el rojo en el semáforo, Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar la forma en que conoció a Hyuuga Hinata. Una sonrisa casi disimulada se le pintó en rostro. No se trató de un encuentro mágico, fue algo más como destinado.

_Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, antes de que pudiera preguntar de quién se trataba su hermano irrumpió su pacífica vida. Venía hecho una furia, se sentó farfullando cosas incomprensibles. Sasuke lo ignoró, la verdad le daba mucha pereza escuchar a Itachi y sus múltiples corajes, siempre había una historia nueva que lo tenía con los nervios de punta y él era con quien el mayor se desahogaba. Si supiera que a Sasuke le importaba dos cominos sus superficiales problemas. _

— _Sasori terminó con su novia hace como dos meses y el tipo sigue en depresión, ya no me gusta verlo así. Me parece patético. _

_El mayor daba vueltas en la silla ejecutiva poniendo nervioso a Sasuke quien trataba de concentrarse casi sin éxito en sus papeles. _

— _Tal vez simplemente es patético. _

— _¡No puede serlo más que tú querido Sasuke! — el menor hizo una mueca de total desagrado, mira que ser comparado con Sasori era lo último que quería escuchar — En tu vida te has enamorado, pasas los días encerrado en esta oficina sin saber realmente de qué va la vida, no te emociona nada, no te desilusiona nada, no se te acelera el corazón por ninguna mujer ¡Porque no conoces ninguna! Ya es momento de que salgas de ese caparazón. ¿Qué tal si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta?_

— _Paso. _

— _¡Anda! Te presentaré a una chica que te hará dejar de respirar — Sasuke dio un bufido molesto — ¡La ex de Sasori! — Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¿Acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco? Él era un Uchiha, no iba a aceptar sobras, menos si venían de ese idiota de Sabaku no Sasori. — Es muy extrovertida, divertida, se aloca como nada cuando toma y es bien apasionante, tiene algo que atrae. _

_A Sasuke se le secó la garganta, su hermano jamás había hablado de una mujer de esa forma, es más. ¡Nunca hablaba de mujeres! ¿Qué diablos podía tener esa chica que tanto a su hermano como a su enemigo Sasori los tuviera tan encantados? Odiaba admitirlo pero admiraba al tonto de Sabaku no Sasori. Era un tipo genial, muy centrado y decidido. Frío y calculador, como él. Le hubiera encantando que su hermano mayor tuviera un poco del encanto de ese pelirrojo. _

— _Esta bien, conozcámosla esta noche. ¿Estás seguro de que Sasori estará bien con eso? _

— _Claro, no tiene porque enterarse. _

_Pero aquella noche su salida se vio interrumpida por los planes de sus padres. Se organizó una fiesta bastante elegante, donde ambos hijos fueron obligados a asistir bien arreglados. Cuando llegaron Itachi se mostró conciente de la situación lo que extraño a su hermano._

— _¿Por qué presiento que tú ya sabías de esta salida? _

— _Porque lo hacía, por eso quería disuadirte de no asistir y escaparnos de fiesta, pero te has negado rotundamente. _

— _Es poco responsable faltar a las fiestas de negocios de nuestros padres, tú deberías ser más consiente de tu posición. Eres el presidente de la empresa. _

— _Pero no quiero serlo, estas fiestas no son una cosa de negocios, son vender a tus hijos. _

— _¿A qué te refieres? _

— _La familia Hyuuga ha asistido a esta reunión, es la primera vez que Hiashi trae a sus dos hijas. Al parecer papá piensa que es una buena idea que yo me quede con la mayor y tú con la menor, la chica Hanabi. _

_¿¡La chica Hanabi!? No, en esta vida Uchiha Sasuke había hecho todo bien. Un hijo ejemplar, un estudiante destacado, un hombre que quiere dirigir la empresa de su padre. Pero esto es intolerable, él no va a amarrarse a una mujer que ni siquiera conoce o le gusta. No. Camina a paso determinado hacia donde está su padre, Itachi lo sigue con una sonrisa en su rostro, siente que Sasuke arruinará ese trato ridículo y ambos podrán hacer sus vidas de la forma en que les plazca. Pero Itachi no tenía previsto lo que sucedió. Su hermano se quedó perplejo al llegar donde su padre, había dos jóvenes muy bien arregladas platicando con él. _

_La menor pasó completamente desapercibida por el menor Uchiha. Pero cuando la Hyuuga mayor se giró para verlo, él simplemente se quedó estático. Sus ojos perla reflejaban suyos. No pudo murmurar ni siquiera una exclamación, ella lo miraba extrañada, hizo una reverencia y se presentó con sutileza._

— _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata._

_Itachi lo empujó para ponerse frente a la joven, besó su mano. Sasuke se quedó perplejo, si ese era el plan de su padre Itachi se comprometería con Hinata. No, esta vez no cedería a la voluntad de sus mayores, esa mujer de cabello azulado y piel como seda y nieve no iba a estar en los brazos de nadie más que no fuera Uchiha Sasuke. _

El repetido claxon sacó al joven de sus recuerdos. La luz estaba en azul y él tan embobado que se encontraba parando el tráfico. Arrancó con una sonrisa de satisfacción tonta en su cara, nunca había imaginado que su hermano hubiese sido su mayor rival de amores en aquella época. Hinata era la mujer de su vida y punto. Ahora nadie iba a cambiar ese hecho facto.

Mientras tanto esa mujer terminaba de arreglar el cuarto, salía a la cocina decidida a desayunar algo ligero, tenía un día pesado en el trabajo. De pronto alguien entró por la puerta, pensó que sería Sasuke, una sonrisita travieza se le escurrió por los labios, sus pasos y el aroma que por un momento no encajaba en sus recuerdos pero era maravilloso para sus sentidos, cuando se giró el cabello rubio de Naruto la exaltó. Su corazón dio un brinco, odiaba esas emociones reprimidas, por años esperó en el departamento de ambos que un día él volviese y ahora cuando ya no tiene espacio en su vida la hace revivir el oleaje de sentimientos que la obligan a sentirse culpable

— ¿Por qué tienes las llaves del departamento?

Preguntó sin pizca de compasión o educación.

— Creo que aún no comprendes el tipo de relación que tengo con tu futuro marido. Confiamos mucho el uno en el otro, somos como hermanos.

— Claro, eso tendría sentido… ¿Por eso él sabía de mi existencia y tú de la mía verdad?

— Sasuke me habló de ti, me dijo que por fin se había enamorado, que era una mujer maravillosa, pero jamás me dijo tu nombre. Me imagino que por la relación empresarial Uchiha-Hyuuga. No lo culpes por ello. Yo nunca dije tu nombre por el mismo motivo ¿Crees que para ti hubiera sido fácil estar con un don nadie como Uzumaki Naruto?

Él se sentó en la mesa y ella lo imitó.

— Ya no es momento de reclamar algo como eso — No quería romper en llanto, las palabras le había dolido como puñales ¿De verdad él creía que a ella le importaba su apellido o dinero? Vaya idiota — Lo que importa ahora es ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sasuke?

— ¡Me siento mal de no abrir mi boca! ¿Crees que es fácil hablar con tu mejor amigo sin confesarle algo tan íntimo? Vamos. Él podría jamás enterarse… pero si lo hiciese nosotros vamos a pagar las consecuencias. Tú te quedas sin… el amor de tu vida y yo pierdo a mi mejor amigo. Por ningún lado es bueno permanecer callados.

— ¿Entonces qué? Le decimos ambos o cada uno por separado. Si te soy sincera tengo mucho miedo, he vivido 2 años con él sabiendo su relación y no he tenido el valor de decírselo.

— Tú tienes problemas… yo recién me entero pero tú eres su futura esposa ¿Crees que a él le va a gustar que nunca hayas tocado el tema? Va a pensar que hasta ahora que aparecí has confesado por temor a que yo lo haga primero.

— ¿Y si guardamos el secreto? No quiero perderlo.

Naruto palidece ¿De verdad Hinata le está proponiendo mentir de esa forma? Ella se suelta a llorar y a él se le aprieta el corazón. ¿Va a elegirla a ella por sobre su casi hermano? No, no puede. Pero al fin y al cabo corazón que no ve no siente ¿No? Sasuke había pasado dos años maravillosos al lado de esa mujer y si él no hubiese aparecido las cosas continuarían su cause, tal vez ella en algún momento le confesaría eso pero no pasaría nada. El único que iba a sufrir si aceptaba ese trato era él. Tendría que guardar un secreto que más bien era una mentira a su mejor amigo, soportar el dolor de verlos casarse, saber que Hinata ya no lo amaba y había encontrado en otra persona lo que él no pudo ofrecerle. Las cosas se veían bien para todos si Naruto se tragaba su amor, celos, decepción y traición para él mismo.

Hinata se levanta y se limpia en vano sus lágrimas, no ha podido desayunar. Toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

— Tengo que ir al trabajo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Luego hablaremos de esto.

Ella salió y Naruto no esperó más para quedarse en ese departamento que le deprimía. Tenía una junta importante.

Pasada la tarde el estómago del rubio sonaba comprometiéndolo durante la junta, cuando esta terminó salió aliviado a la calle. Odiaba andar en traje, pero era parte del protocolo, se estaba quitando la corbata cuando divisó a lo lejos el cabello inconfundible de Haruno Sakura. Parecía estar seguro que encontrarla otra vez podía ser el destino, se río para sus adentros. Cuando era mucho más joven hacía de todo para poder acercarse a ella.

_A la salida del trabajo Naruto buscó desesperado a los alrededores del vestidor de mujeres. Se había cambiado lo más pronto que había podido para alcanzar a Sakura, pero al final la había terminado perdiendo así que prefirió tomar camino para su departamento. Caminando por una calle bastante transitada visualizó su llamativa cabellera. No lo dudo y se lanzó corriendo hasta donde ella estaba. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a puño cerrado. Muchas veces Jiraiya le había dicho que ese gesto era más de camaderia que de coqueteo, pero ya era parte de su forma de ser. _

_Sakura se giró para verlo y una sonrisa se le dibujó. _

— _¡Hey Naruto! Que coincidencia._

— _¡Claro coincidencia! — soltó nervioso mientras caminaba a su lado. — ¿Quieres ir por un helado? _

— _Mientras no sea en plan romántico todo está bien. _

_Él asintió. En la heladería ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a la chica qué helados quería, ya era una costumbre. Él vainilla, ella chocolate. _

— _¡Me conoces muy bien eh! Estoy muy feliz de conocerte Naruto, de verdad. _

_Él se sonrió como estúpido. ¿Acaso ella estaba queriendo decirle algo más oculto entre líneas? La tomó de la mano y ella pareció cómoda con el gesto, el corazón del rubio estaba acelerado, caminaron así un tramo de la calle hasta la casa de la pelirrosa, cuando se detuvieron Naruto estaba meditando entre animarse a besarla o mejor no arriesgarse. _

_Cuando ella lo interrumpió en sus cavilaciones. _

— _Parece que pronto comenzaré la Universidad. _

_Naruto quedó perplejo ¿Qué?_

— _¿Pasaste el examen de admisión Sakura? — Ella asintió, él la cargó abrazándola con efusividad — ¡No puedo creerlo! Felicidades, serás una excelente médica Sakura- chan. _

— _Lo único que me entristece es que con esto ya no podré trabajar en el café, me pone un poco triste el no volver a verte, trabajaré solo este mes antes de empezar mis clases. — El ojiazul se quedó frío. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Ellos ya no podrían verse? Entonces sintió un cálido tirón de manos. — He decidido que me iré, entonces quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo a partir de ahora… no como novios — ella mostró un sonrojo mal disimulado — pero podríamos comenzar con algo y después ver qué pasa. _

_Naruto la abrazó y se sintió feliz de poder tener la oportunidad de ser amado, Sakura se la iba a dar y no la desperdiciaría. Tenía años detrás de ella y ahora era el momento. Se despidió con su mano en el aire y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

Naruto volvió a reír, el destino podía jugar diferentes caras del dado. Al día siguiente de esa puerta abierta al amor con Sakura, él conoció a Hinata y todo siguió el rumbo actual. Tal vez si hubiera persistido con Sakura y su propuesta en ese momento el dolor que lo acompañó durante años y ahora se acrecentaba de golpe con las "buenas nuevas" jamás hubieran pasado. No hubiera lastimado a Hinata y tal vez sería muy feliz con Haruno. De pronto sintió un golpe en su hombro, al girarse vio a la dueña de sus recuerdos juveniles junto a él.

— ¡Estas sordo Naruto! — Espetó ella poniendo sus manos en la cadera — ¡Llevo gritándote un rato!

Él la miró perplejo, eso parecía una mala jugada. Antes él la buscaba ¿Ahora era ella quien lo hacía?

— ¡Perdona Sakura-chan! Recién salgo de una junta y tengo la cabeza hecha una maralla.

— ¡Hey! ¿Tienes tiempo libre? — él asintió — bueno, para que te distraigas yo tengo la tarde libre ¿Vamos a comer?

Naruto sonrío y le tomó la mano, ella accedió a caminar de esa forma hasta el restaurante. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el destino le estaba poniendo nuevamente las cartas sobre la mesa y no se perdonaría por tomar las equivocadas, no en esta ocasión. Si tenía una oportunidad para desaparecer e dolor de Hinata y sentirse menos dolido por su traición hacia su casi hermano no iba a sr tan idiota y dejarla pasa.


End file.
